Switzerland Sunshine
by ronOReds
Summary: Under the sun with Edward and Bella. A game for just the two of them. Outtake of 'Into The Wild.'


Switzerland Sunshine

**Switzerland Sunshine**

**Bella's POV**

My blood was pounding furiously in my veins as I glanced over my shoulder.

He was there, following close behind me.

I inhaled sharply, and willed my legs to run faster, my slight giggle so silent that I doubt he heard. I saw the sun starting to set in the distance, and I ran towards it, ducking between trees and brushing aside the hair around my face.

And suddenly, I could no longer hear his footsteps. The only sound was my breath, coming out whisper soft.

I slowed down, and turned my back towards the sun, peering between trees to try and catch a glimpse of him. I couldn't see him, but I was smarter than that, and I knew he was around. I slowly kept backing up, biting my lip as I scanned the forest.

But he wasn't there.

My back abruptly hit a tree, and I gasped, the bark sharp against my skin. I closed my eyes for only a moment to absorb the slight sting, but I knew automatically that it was the wrong move.

I had let my guard down, and I knew he would be coming.

My eyes snapped open as I heard him running toward me, and I backed away and started to run. I couldn't look over my shoulder this time, he was too close.

My thighs were burning as I skirted around the trees, and the leaves were blowing up and coming off the ground as I ran by. But I didn't slow down. I knew what would happen if I did. I wanted to win this time.

I could hear him breathing from behind me, knowing that if he really wanted, he could catch me. But he liked this game too.

Without warning, I made an abrupt change in direction, turning right and running away with all my strength. My switched course must have fleetingly surprised him, because I heard him growl dangerously and come after me with renewed vigor.

I had upped the game, and he didn't like it that I had momentarily gained the upper hand.

I giggled again, this time louder and I knew that he heard. But I wanted to provoke him, knowing now that it was just a matter of time until he caught me.

My body felt like it was on fire as I ran, my heart beating violently without any chance of slowing down.

I couldn't help myself, I looked over my shoulder at him, and my insides screamed when I saw how close he actually was. With a burst of adrenaline, I sped forward. But I wasn't fast enough.

He always was faster.

His hands gripped both sides of my waist, and my feet left the ground. With a rough spin, he draped me over his shoulder and began stalking with hard steps into the trees. One arm wrapped tightly around my thighs to keep me in my place, and the other balled in a fist by his side.

I knew not to struggle, so I lay there completely at his mercy, dragging my nails over the smooth skin of his back. I could feel his muscles tense and I smiled, dragging them even harder until I made marks.

He began to walk faster, and I imagined his face in my mind. Eyes narrowed and jaw tight. His thoughts consumed with coming up with ways to punish me for my disobedience.

The sun continued to set in the distance, watching us.

Large hands suddenly grabbed both my legs and spread them, sliding me down his chest until I was straddling his hips. Our eyes met and his face was just as I had imagined. His whole body was tight with anticipation.

I wiggled against him rebelliously and draped my hair in front of my face to hide my smile, wanting to see what he would do.

His eyes narrowed further and both his hands slid to roughly cup my bottom.

He may have caught me, but I knew that this was where I could truly compete.

I squeezed my legs tighter around him, and brought my face close to his, hovering an inch away his lips. Instead of closing the distance, I smiled openly and ran my tongue along my cheek.

His breath came out in a rush and he moved fast, but I was faster, and before our lips could touch, I turned my face and licked his jaw down to his neck, making his grip on me almost painful.

I knew I had made him mad, but that was what I wanted.

He loosened his hands, and suddenly allowed me to slide down the rest of his body. I backed a few feet away from him once I hit the ground.

Confused for a moment on why he had let me go, I met his eyes and then I knew. He still wanted to play. His gaze upon me was feral, and the expanse of his chest was heaving with every breath.

Understanding passed through us, and I walked backwards, ready to run. But before I did, I gripped the bottom of my tank top, and yanked it over my head, leaving me bare before his eyes.

I had gained the upper hand once again. He licked his lips and his whole body clenched as he spoke.

"Run."

I spun around and ran faster than ever away from him, my hair and the sun hitting my exposed back. But he didn't let me get this far this time, and within seconds he had come up behind me, and my back was pressed up against his chest.

One arm was around my waist, and the other was gripping the long strands of my hair. His breath hot and heavy against my neck.

"Caught you," he whispered deeply.

I smiled, feeling his beating heart throughout my entire body. I pressed myself further against him and arched my spine, hoping he was ready to play our other game.

As he moved his hips in small circles and tightened his grip on my hair, I could feel him, and I knew he was ready.

I allowed myself to fall farther into his arms, and my head titled back against his shoulder as his hand ran slowly up my stomach to grab my breast. He gripped and squeezed my skin roughly, making me cry out around us.

He chuckled against my jaw, sending a sudden shock of warmth down my neck. I closed my eyes as he sucked the skin behind my ear into his mouth, his hips starting to move even faster in a smooth rhythm.

The hand that was gripping my hair, stroked down my back until he reached the waistband of my shorts.

"Take these off," he whispered roughly into my hair, running his hand over my butt to the bottom of the material. With shaking and excited hands, I slipped them down my legs and threw them off the side.

He now had total control of my body, and when he began to sink to his knees, I could only follow.

His hands began to move all over my skin, whispering in my ear that I was his, and that I belonged only to him. I could only nod, because it was the truth.

When his hand reached between my legs, I began to tremble and my breathing became louder. I reached behind me and circled my arms tightly around his neck, holding on to him and making our skin press tightly together.

His hand disappeared for a second as he pulled down his shorts, and I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled again, and then returned his hands instantly, kissing and stroking my back and shoulders until I ended up on my hands and knees.

He knelt behind me and slid his hand across my bare behind and between my legs. He placed a single kiss on the small of my back before he replaced his fingers with what I craved from him most.

He shoved into me, huge and thick, a deep and primal groan ripped from his chest as he pushed deeper. I cried out, letting go of a huge breath of air. He raised himself up and gripped my waist tight as he pulled out.

When he surged in again, he went so deep and so hard, that I knew if he wasn't holding onto my hips I would have fallen flat on my face.

He plunged into me in a primal rhythm, over and over. A loud moan slipped past my lips, and his arms were trembling as he held me tight, and spoke to me in undecipherable sentences, telling me how much he loved me.

I felt the first tug of orgasm and sucked in a breath, and moments later it radiated outward and spread throughout my entire body. I cried out louder than ever, at the intense pleasure that spread across my skin. My ears rang, and I knew he felt it because he cursed under his breath and sped up faster, one of his hands now flat on the middle of my back.

I heard his deep groan, followed my more curse words that I couldn't hear, and something that sounded faintly like "ohmygod."

When it was over, we stayed in that position for only a moment, before his hands picked me up, turned me around, and crushed me against his lips. His tongue clashed with mine, and we whimpered into each other's mouths, our hands grasping anywhere and everywhere, straining with our passion and love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his waist, hugging him and feeling like I could never let him go.

He ran soothing hands up and down my back, his nails sometimes biting into my skin he held me so tight.

I sat up from his neck and beamed at him, our bodies finally relaxing after our game. Then it was just us. Me and Edward.

Our love was shimmering in the air between us.

"C'mon," he said, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. "Let's get back to the others. They'll probably miss us."

He helped me up, and after we got dressed, we grabbed each other's hands and headed back to our friends.


End file.
